An Ordinary Yellow Nuzlocke
by Will The Charizard
Summary: Can our hero Red become the champion? Can Red, Vince, and whoever else they catch conquer all in their way, to become the best, like no one ever was? Has everything but plot and logic. Not to be taken seriously at all.
1. Chapter 1

An Ordinary Yellow Nuzlocke

Will the Charizard

**Nuzlocke rules:**

**1. Any Pokémon that faints must be considered dead and must be released or permanently boxed. **

**2. Only the first Pokémon encountered on each route may be captured, unless one of that type is already owned**

**3. All Pokémon must be named**

Our brilliant hero, the extraordinary Red, had just become old enough to become a Pokémon trainer, his lifelong dream. In fact, he was so ready that nothing would stop him from becoming the best, like no one ever was. He briskly walked out of his house with the greatest speed possible without running shoes, each footstep timed perfectly with his own personal theme song, which he himself had constructed.

Once outside, he immediately sprint-walked to the Professor's laboratory, which was conveniently the only other building in town, other than the home of his biggest enemy, Blue. Nobody asked where all the other people in town slept, it was agreed to be for the best that no one knew.

Inside the lab, Red was to be given a Pokémon by the professor, a grizzled veteran from the Kanto-Unova war years before. He used to be a huge, muscular man, but age had not been kind to the professor. He quickly downed a glass of some alcoholic-smelling beverage, and tossed a pokéball at our hero. Red snagged the pokéball out of the air and released the Pokémon from inside.

Out came a Pikachu, a fedora on his head, a cigar in his mouth. "We caught this one about an hour ago" said Professor Oak, in his grizzled, manly voice. "Go have a journey. Here's a Pokèdex."

Our apparently mute protagonist thought for a minute, before dubbing the Pikachu Vince. "Wise choice" spoke the Pikachu, in a heavy Bronx accent. It was clear to all that the hero had a psychic link with all the Pokémon he captured. Suddenly, both Red and Vince sensed an incoming darkness…

"Hey! Gramps! Where's my Pokémon?" It was Him. The young Blue himself, sure to command all to his will by force. He strode to a table, stroking his fantastic mustache as he went, and picked out a single pokéball. "This shall be my champion!" He proclaimed, raising it high for all to see. He sent out the Pokémon, an Eevee of incredible strength. "I challenge you to a fight!" He shouted at our hero. How could the silenced one refuse?

Their battle was legendary, the Eevee's devastating Tail Whip against Vince's Thundershock. But alas, the Eevee could not hold out against the threat of many minor jolts, and was thus defeated. Blue threw a wad of money on the ground at Red, spit on it, and left with the speed of a man who aches for revenge.

And thus begun the Nuzlocke.

**Vince (Pikachu): Level 6**

**Obviously, this is just an opportunity for me to be goofy, just as a way to take a break from SS, but be able to still write at the same time. I really don't know how this'll go, depends on how well I play, I guess. If you'd enjoy reading this with shorter chapters, but updated more frequently, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

An Ordinary Yellow Nuzlocke

Will the Charizard

With the newly acquired Vince in tow, Red immediately made off for Blue's home. Not for gloating, nor to speak with his smoking hot sister, but to take his stuff. Inside the humble home of his hated foe, Red found Blue's sister, alone, with a map on the table and emptiness in her heart. In that instant, Red both stole the map and swore to win over the heart of the fair lady, probably by making adorable animals fight each other to the death.

Now prepared for any adventure, Red walked as quickly as his non-running shoes would allow for his next destination. Running through the tall grass, our hero and Vince happened upon their first opponent. It was a lowly Pidgey, of the level three. Vince prepared a bolt, but his trainer stopped him. In an instant, Red pulled a pokéball out of seemingly nowhere, and threw it at the Pidgey. It wiggled, once, twice, but the Pidgey refused to be confined. Three times he tried; each more dazzling than the last, before Lewis the Pidgey was finally captured.

"Alas, the weight of this sad time we must obey, speak what we feel, not what we ought to say. The oldest hath borne most: we that are young shall never see so much, nor live so long." Lewis spoke, in a beautiful voice full of wonder and excitement, yet a deep sadness hidden underneath.

And thus, Lewis became the Bard.

The trio then partook in the noble quest of Grinding, a sacred ritual performed by many across the world, seeking safety and victory in a war against many weaker opponents. Once all two of the Pokémon had sufficiently reached level seven, our hero and his formidable posse marched into Vermillion city and healed. Sadly, they returned many times, because Lewis was useless for taking hits, and could only be worthy of telling of great deeds.

Directly west of the great city of Vermillion lay the Pokémon league. Young and determined, our heroes set forth, aiming to take the league by force. But first, another ally must be gained…

The Mankey appeared out of nowhere; attacking Lewis the bard like a starving man might attack a McDouble, no thought to how horrible it might end, only instincts guiding it. Lewis took the scratch attacks like a pussy, and had to be switched out immediately.

"I vill crush you!" the Mankey shouted with a heavy Russian accent. Vince simply smiled, and pulled out a large and defiantly not at all imaginary tommy gun. His madness was interrupted by Red, who caught the Mankey on his first try. His name was Ivan.

**Vince (Pikachu) level 7**

**Lewis (Pidgey) level 7**

**Ivan (Mankey) level 4**

** Another chapter done. I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be out, or if anybody cares, but it'll be soon. Ish.**


	3. Chapter 3

An Ordinary Yellow Nuzlocke

Will the Charizard

With their new party member added, the team moved on toward the elite four, just a short path to the west. However, Red's noble journey was interrupted by one so vile, so evil, so maliciously mustached that only the boldest dared to speak his name.

Blue.

He stood in the center of the path, legs spread, hands at the ready. He lifted up a hand to twirl his mustache, slowly, neither he nor our hero making any sudden moves. The wind howled like a coyote, and a tumbleweed blew across the path.

Suddenly Blue whipped out a pokéball and, with a sound like the shot of a gun, released his Pidgey onto the battle field. Vince (who, like everyone lese, was now magically level nine) stepped forward, he didn't have to ask. Vince looked back at Red and arched an eyebrow, to which Red replied with a curt nod.

"Pidgey, gust!" Blue shouted, unwisely telling Vince exactly what was going on. The Pidgey whipped up a breeze, but before it could unleash its attack, Vince pulled a tommy gun out of his fedora and blew the Pidgey away.

Blue briefly flinched, not expecting the sheer intensity that Vince used. But he quickly recovered, and switched out the Pidgey with his Eevee. His smug-ass Eevee. Vince stepped back, and, at Red's command, Ivan the Mankey stepped forward. His huge muscular arms dragged at the ground as he stepped up, but you could see how nimble he really was at the same time. The Eevee charged forward, but Ivan knew what to do. _Sweep the leg._

Ivan sidestepped the Eevee's charge, and swept his leg under the Eevee with a low kick. The Eevee came crashing to  
the ground, fainting instantly. The battle had been won.

After collecting his money, Red continued towards his birthright, the elite four. At the gates, however, he was stopped by a rent-a-cop in a cheap shirt, denying the Silent One entry, claiming he didn't have enough Badges. In this moment, Red and his team made yet another vow. They would collect all the gym badges, no matter the time. No matter the cost.

**Vince: Level 9**

**Lewis: Level 9**

**Ivan: Level 9**


	4. Chapter 4

An Ordinary Yellow Nuzlocke

Will the Charizard

The team had healed back in Viridian, and was now face to face with its forest. Ivan stopped suddenly, raised its arm, and sniffed, deep and long.

"Ve are not alone, I can shmell it." He took another deep sniff, and slowly approached a bush. He narrowed his eyes, and took a fighting stance. "Damian."

A purple Nidoran with a black mask and a cape jumped from the bush, tackling Ivan to the ground. Ivan rolled, and instantly jumped at his new opponent. The Nidoran whipped his cape around at Ivan forcing him back, and then darted into the bushes and up a tree. Ivan sprinted after him, scaling the tree with two great leaps. For a while, there was nothing but the shuffling of leaves.

Suddenly, Damian's shadow appeared overhead, closely followed by Ivan's. There was more shuffling of leaves, some cracking of sticks, then silence. Not until after Red had begun to show signs of worry did they appear again, Ivan falling from the tree first, Damian jumping soon behind. Ivan rolled out from underneath before the Nidoran could strike, forcing Damian to snap out his cape and glide to another tree.

"Who is that?" Red asked Ivan through their telepathic link.

"I am the night." Came a dark gravelly voice from Damian's tree. "I am the hope of all in this forest who have lost theirs, I am the darkness that criminals fear, I AM BATMON!" Batmon leapt from the tree, straight at Red's face. The great trainer thought too quickly for the Dark Rabbit to change course, and sent a pokéball into its course. Three ticks later, the team was another member higher.

When Red let Batmon out of the pokéball, he was… different. The Nidoran known as Damian now wore a three piece suit, and was immediately swarmed by a couple of female Nidorans, attracted by his immense wealth and stylish choice of suit. "Shall we?" he asked with a sly voice, silky smooth.

After Damian bid his entourage farewell, it was time. Damian was only level six, with the rest of the group being three levels ahead. There was only one solution: grind until they were all ridiculously over-leveled. And then some more, because overkill doesn't exist in a world with poison rabbits and giant sea serpents. Finally, they were ready for the forest.

It was very dark in those woods. The tree cover prevented all but the tiniest specks of light from shining through, and even these were tinted a dark green. There were the sounds of children running and playing, but that didn't fool anyone.

The forest reeked of death.

The team made their way through cautiously, ever suspicious. Damian had once again been replaced by Batmon, who kept to the shadiest parts of the path. They didn't make it far before someone stepped in the tall grass.

They were instantly attacked by the most fearsome opponent any of them had ever seen! It stood, menacingly, staring at them all with a murderous passion in its evolved eyes, not making any quick movements, with nerves of steel.

The Metapod used Harden, and it had begun.

Batmon jumped at the creature, slashing at it with a Horn Attack, but the beast's hard-as-steel armor took the shot with ease. Their battle waged long, and both sides held the upper hand at some point, until someone got in a lucky shot.

Batmon's horn buried deep in its chest, the menacingly malicious Metapod momentarily mocked their quest with it's cold, dead eyes.

"We could've caught that" Vince complained.

"_We'll have a tale, for Metapod the fierce, _

_ Who lived good and well._

_ Until he was pierced, _

_ He lived a brave life, _

_ Or so I've been told._

_ But now it's more sad, _

_ That he'll never grow old." _Lewis sang with the voice of an angel. It was the most perfect sendoff that anyone could ask for.

* * *

**Vince: Level 10**

**Lewis: Level 11**

**Ivan: Level 11**

**Damian/Batmon: Level 11**


End file.
